Back To The Future: The Ride
'Back To The Future: The Ride '''is a non-fanon motion flight simulator ride at various Universal Studios theme park, such as officially Universal Studios Florida (1991-2007), Hollywood (1993-2007), and Japan (2001-2016). Based on Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment's ''Back to the Future trilogy, the ride follows the plot of the series' main villain Biff Tannen (Thomas F. Wilson) steals away the DeLorean time machine, so Doctor Brown (Christopher Lloyd) forces guests to hop on the different DeLorean to venture through times for the chase mission to stop Biff, in the first-person perspective. The ride was meant as a mini-sequel to Back to the Future Part III, which released in 1990. The ride however, had officially shut down from three of the Universal parks to make way for the new ones. For example, the Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood versions are replaced by The Simpsons Ride and Universal Studios Japan version is taken place by Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. But however, the ride video is ported to DVD and Blue-ray disc. Also, in this fanon wiki site, the ride can be added to various pages by the wikia users, as it remains a cult following among fans. History and production (look it up on Wikipedia) Summery Queue TBA Pre-show TBA Ride When the time machine's doors closed, Doc used his remote control to control it, hover it, and accelerate to 88 miles per hour (with electric sparks coming from it, speeding through the open door and passing through the wormhole) and the ride began. First, Biff lead the riders to Hill Valley in 2015 where they chased him through town. They smashed into neon signs, flew over neighborhoods and the town square, and the chase culminated at the iconic clock tower. He then departed for the ice age. The riders followed, and slowly lowered into the icy caverns. Biff honked his horn, causing an avalanche that damaged the riders' vehicle. Flying out of the caverns, the riders saw Biff shoot away into time, but their own engine had failed, and began to plummet down a chasm. Doc managed to restart the vehicle, accelerating backward and through time into the Cretaceous Period. Upon arriving, the clock display on the DeLorean's dashboard blinked 12:00, as a reference to a VCR that has lost power. The riders followed Biff's vehicle into a dormant volcano in which a Tyrannosaurus was discovered. Biff goaded it into attacking the riders, who barely escaped. It struck Biff's vehicle, sending it flying out of control; the dinosaur then swallowed the riders' vehicle, but spat it out mere seconds later. It then dropped down onto a lava river to see Biff's DeLorean, then damaged and unable to maneuver, moving down an active lava flow toward the edge of a cliff, with Biff pleading for help from Doc. As both vehicles plunged over the edge, the riders' one accelerated to time travel speed and bumped Biff's, sending both of them back through the vortex to the original point of departure - the present, at the Institute of Future Technology (in which they crashed through the Back to the Future logo in front), where Biff got out and thanked the riders and Doc for saving his life, but was soon seized by security. Riders exited the vehicle, as Doc thanked them and reminded them that, "The future is what you make it!" An animated logo of the Institute of Future Technology flashed up on the screen with the words "Please lift lap bar and exit" and after a few seconds Doc warned, "Hurry up! Get out! Before you meet yourself coming in!" As guests left, the song "Back in Time" played. Memorabilia After riding Back To The Future: The Ride Locations Real TBA Fanon TBA See also TBA Category:Non-Fanon